Laplace
Laplace is Greg's Tardis and at the moment a part of him. She's the first and only type 102 Battle Tardis and is completely sentient and capable of independent travel through space-time without the need of a pilot. She's arguably one of the most powerful beings in the Cantina universe, her power only limited by her unwillingness to fight. Early History Laplace was born/created on the last day of the Time War as the Time Lord's final weapon against their enemies, as part of the Type 102 Tardis project led by the Time Lord Gregorius. As Gallifrey fell Laplace was bonded to Gregorius and spared from the destruction as the Q snapped Gregorius away from Gallifrey. She watched Gallifrey burn alongside Gregorious and the other higher beings. Soon thereafter Laplace left with Greg to destinations unknown. Although she offered to merge with him Gregorius told her it wasn't needed and that she should remain an individual. Year 1 Before EOE Laplace entered the Cantina universe with Gregorius and joined him in his endeavors. Their happy life quickly ended as Gregorius was mortally founded after a failed attempt to enter the higher planes. Laplace decided to merge with Gregorius and regenerate his body using her energy, thus performing the last step of the project. Being part of Greg meant her mind was buried inside his subconscious and she wasn't heard of for a long time. Year 50 EOE In the 50th year of the Empress' reign Laplace managed to undo the merger as Gregorius once again mortally wounded after trying to get back to the higher planes. Horrified by him committing the Ascended Genocide Laplace fled and took a prisoner of the Empress, Draygon, with her to the Impossible System. There she was repaired by Draygon and traveled with Dray for a short time. Being chased by Gregorius she took Dray to the events that led to the disappearance of the Cantina, Gregorius and P90. Soon after, still trapped in the past she crashed on Gallifrey and remained dormant there for 50 years until she was reabsorbed by Gregorius. Shortly after being merged with Gregorius once more, Laplace took control of their combined body as Gregorius weakened himself in the process of resurrecting the mad Tardis "The Gauntlett". Despite her knowing it had to be done Laplace was once again dismayed with Gregorius' behavior and punished him by trapping him inside her mind. She went back to the Impossible System where she met up with P90, Benson, Nirza and Draygon. Having returned to a child-like form, a side-effect of the merger without regeneration, Laplace joined the resistance and traveled with them to a planet where the rebels had gathered for a meeting. There she prevented a coup of Amann and restored Draygon as the leader of the resistance. They were forced to flee the planet when the Gauntlett arrived, looking for more power. They traveled to New Gallifrey until, once again, the Gauntlett appeared, and after a short battle they left for the Impossible System where they encountered the Cantina. She repaired the Cantina hooking it up to the Eye of Harmony. During the final battle Laplace allowed Gregorius to retake control of their body as she didn't want to fight. For now she remains in his mind acting as his conscious. Personality Laplace, in her child form, is considered to be a happy, caring, girl with an air that makes her appear wise beyond her years. Category:Characters Category:Time Lords Category:Tardis Category:Gregorius Category:Higher Beings